Zukunftsmusik
by Stromi
Summary: One-Shot. Der Kommandeur der Stadtwache von Ankh-Morpork ist sich seiner Pflichten und seiner Verantwortung voll bewusst - besonders zu Krisenzeiten.


_**Anmerkung: **__James d'Ascoyne gehört mir nur zur Hälfte, Tjark Stelzkrieger überhaupt nicht, ebenso wie Reg Schuh und Herr Käse. Ursprünglich war das hier als längere Geschichte geplant – da mir aber kein überzeugender Plot mehr eingefallen ist, bleibt es bei diesem Blick auf einen Vater-Sohn Moment. _

_**Zukunftsmusik**_

Die Luft roch nach Schweiß, Zigaretten und Alkohol, und sie schmeckte nach Bierlaune, Messern und aufgeheizter Stimmung; in der Schenke "Der Eimer" schien nur noch ein einziger Funken zu genügen, um die Zecher von einem feucht-fröhlichen Miteinander zu einem gefährlichen Gegeneinander aufzustacheln. Vorsorglich hatte der Wirt schon seinen Rausschmeißertroll in den Schankraum geholt, doch zu viel Knieweich machte so manchen Gast mutiger und auch erschreckend dümmer. Herr Käse war seit langen Jahren schon im Besitz der Kneipe und er wusste, dass bald jemand stolpern und einen anderen Gast anrempeln würde. Doch als er endlich nach der Stadtwache schicken ließ und James d'Ascoyne, der Kommandeur persönlich, eintraf, war die Situation bereits eskaliert.

Die Tür schwang auf und einige sichtlich zerschundene Männer flogen auf die Straße hinaus, geradewegs dem Kommandeur zu Füßen. James hob nur eine Braue, aber die Rekruten Strati und Pinsel nestelten nervös an den Abzügen ihrer Armbrüste. "Ihr wartet hier, kümmert euch um die Verletzten."

Bevor der Kommandeur den "Eimer" betreten konnte, hinkten zwei weitere Gäste hinaus, der eine stützte den Saufkumpan dabei, der sich die Seite hielt. "Strati!" befahl James und sofort war der Rekrut an seiner Seite. "Ja, Herr?"

"Der hier hat eine Stichwunde, schaff ihn zu Reg Schuh."

"Ja, Herr!" Eilfertig kam Strati dem Befehl nach, während Pinsel die Schaulustigen auf Abstand hielt. Vielleicht, so überlegte James, hätte er doch mehr Verstärkung mitbringen sollen. Nicht für sich, sondern die jungen Gefreiten. Pinsel schwang seine Wächterglocke, verschaffte sich Platz und die Aufmerksamkeit aller Nachtwächter in der Nähe. Guter Mann, diese Feuertaufe würden die Rekruten gewiss überstehen. Mit grimmiger Zufriedenheit tauchte der Kommandeur in die Schenke ein.

Drinnen bot sich ein mittleres Bild der Verwüstung. Viele Flaschen und einige Stühle waren zu Bruch gegangen, kein Tisch stand mehr an seinem Platz. Die meisten Zecher mussten schon fluchtartig den "Eimer" verlassen haben, als die Schlägerei begonnen hatte und der Troll entfernte jetzt nur noch die Reste. Der Wirt verbarg sich hinter seiner Theke und vergaß offensichtlich, seinem Rausschmeißer Einhalt zu gebieten. Das mochte nicht zuletzt daran liegen, weil ein besonders hartnäckiger Zecher sich jedem Zugriff entzog, indem er mal einen umgestürzten Tisch als Deckung nutzte, mal zur Treppe stürzte und sie einige Stufen hinauflief, ehe er sich über das Geländer schwang und hinter dem viel behäbigeren Troll aufkam, von wo er diesem in die Rückseite piekte. Der steinerne Koloss mochte davon nicht viel spüren, dem renitenten Gast schien das Spiel aber zu gefallen, sodass er auch unter dem nächsten zupackenden Griff wegtauchte und dem Troll noch in der Bewegung einen Stuhl zwischen die Beine warf.

Holz splitterte, als der Stuhl ein Ende in kleinsten Einzelteilen fand. Der Kommandeur der Stadtwache seufzte lautlos, ließ noch eine andere, wimmernde Gestalt an sich vorbei nach draußen kriechen und trat dann aus dem Türrahmen vor. "Genug!"

Die Autorität in seiner Stimme genügte, das Geschehen für einen Moment einfrieren zu lassen. Auch der Troll hätte sicherlich innegehalten, wenn sein Denken und Hören nur ein wenig schneller als seine Faust gewesen wären. Einem normalen Menschen hätte dieser Schlag sicher mehr als nur die Nase gebrochen; der fechtende Gast, offenbar überrascht vom Erscheinen des Kommandeurs und darum dieses Mal nicht behände genug, taumelte jedoch nur getroffen zurück und James war mit wenigen langen Schritten bei ihm, um ihn am Arm zu packen und noch ein Stück vom Troll fortzureißen. "Genug, sagte ich!"

Der Rausschmeißer schien von einem Moment auf den anderen wie abgeschaltet. Womöglich traf das sogar zu, weil in seinem Siliziumgehirn einige neue Gedanken fern von 'Schlagen' und 'Werfen' ihre Kreise zogen: Dem Kommandeur der Stadtwache war unbedingt zu gehorchen! Zwar war James d'Ascoyne ein sehr weiches Wesen und seine Knochen brachen schrecklich schnell, wenn man versehentlich zu fest zudrückte; allerdings konnte man sich auch auf die Phantasie von Patrizier Tjark Stelzkrieger verlassen, einen Mob mit Spitzhacken auszurüsten - und die Wache hätte weggesehen.

"Schon gut, nich' so heftig..." maulte es trunken an James' Seite. Ohne den Troll aus den Augen zu lassen, zischte James seinem Fang zu: "Kein Wort von dir, bis wir draußen sind!" Ein Schnauben war die Antwort, doch der andere schwieg ansonsten und tastete an seiner Nase. Ein leises Knacken später, das James unmerklich schaudern ließ, saß das Organ wieder gerade. Der Griff des Kommandeurs um den Arm des anderen Mannes verstärkte sich nur leicht, doch nachdrücklich genug, um keine weiteren Provokationen zu dulden. Laut sagte James: "Wer noch selbstständig laufen kann, stützt die anderen auf dem Weg hinaus. Käse!"

"Ja, Herr."

"Schick deinen Troll nach hinten, er soll Kehrwerkzeug holen. Das steht ihm derzeit besser an."

"Jaherr", murmelte der Wirt erleichtert und kam der Aufforderung sogleich nach. Der Troll schien sichtlich verwirrt, gehorchte aber Herrn Käse aufs Wort. James seinerseits zog den Delinquenten mit sich nach draußen, wo Pinsel inzwischen Verstärkung einiger Kollegen erhalten hatte und deutlich aufatmete, als sein Kommandeur unversehrt wieder den Eimer verließ. James nickte ihm knapp zu und bedeutete dann Feldwebel Stichel, alles weitere hier in die Hand zu nehmen. Die Schaulustigen wurden zwar auf Abstand gehalten, der Kommandeur zog es jedoch vor, seinem fähigen Feldwebel jetzt die restliche Polizeiarbeit zu überlassen; selbst schaffte James sich und seinen unverständliche Worte brummelnden 'Gefangenen' rasch in die nächste Nebengasse und erst dort, den Blicken der neugierigen Bürger Ankh-Morporks entzogen, blieb der Kommandeur wieder stehen. Er ließ den Arm des anderen Mannes los, packte aber sogleich wieder zu, als dieser verdächtig taumelte. Die kalte Nachtluft hatte wohl das Gegenteil von Ausnüchterung bewirkt und den eben noch so geschickt kämpfenden Zecher jetzt so gut wie außer Gefecht gesetzt.

"Bei Io, reiß dich zusammen!" herrschte James den Betrunkenen an, der sich daraufhin selbst dem Griff entwinden wollte und lallte. "So redes' du nich' mimmir, Missjö!"

"Ich rede mit dir, wie es angemessen ist. Wie viel hast du getrunken?"

"Weiß nich'. Schu wenig war's aber beschtimmt. Lassmichlos, ich will nach Hause."

Mit der freien Hand fuhr sich James übers Gesicht und musterte dann mit aller Geduld, die er hinter seinem gerechten Zorn aufbringen konnte, sein Gegenüber. "Ich bringe dich."

"Kann allein geh'n."

"Nein." Der Kommandeur tauschte den Griff dagegen ein, sich den Arm des anderen Mannes um die Schultern zu legen. Der Protest blieb nicht aus. "Hör auf, mich su bevormund'n! Ich bin dein Vater!"

"Ja." erwiderte James schlicht und stützte Charles d'Ascoyne, seinen Vater, Zombie und Direktor der Fechtschule, den ganzen Weg über bis in die Königstraße, um einen noch tieferen Fall in die Gosse abzuwenden.

**Ende**


End file.
